


The Song of the White Wolf

by sofancydancy (Lthien)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jaskier deserved better, Jaskier is alone, Jaskier is sad, Jaskier sings the song of the white wolf to undeserving people, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, The witcher 1x06, This is the aftermath of Geralt yelling at Jaskier in 1x06 of the netflix series, netflix the witcher, rare species, the song of the white wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/sofancydancy
Summary: “What is to know?” Jaskier murmured once, annoyed. He tossed a small stone in the crackling fire before him. His blue gaze focused on the golden hue of the flames, resembling Geralt’s own fiery eyes. Turning away he said, “I will no longer follow him. I have but one more song for this witcher, then I too will move forward.”“Then, sing, bard,” one man huffed into his dented tankard. He then wiped his bearded mouth against his filthy sleeve. “One song for the meal and cold earth shared this night.”AKA: A long drabble of the aftermath of Geralt's rant to Jaskier in 1x06 "Rare Species" because Jaskier deserved better. Also, I'm going to start reading the books, lol!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 418





	The Song of the White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is me inching in on this beloved fandom. I don't know much of the lore, but I am excited to start reading the books and learn more about the characters! I hope this isn't terrible, because I really liked the portrayal of the characters in the show and have played the games before. It's just been a hot minute...
> 
> I heard the song "The Song of the White Wolf" and wondered what it would be like if Jaskier wrote it and what context it would be in...I came up with this.

With the dragon hunt over, many had begun the long road back into town. Jaskier was amongst them, Geralt having cursed him. He traveled in silence, his finger-worn lute merely extra weight upon his back. It was the same everywhere else, and Dandelion had not expected any different. They all wanted to hear of the witcher, butcher, and mutant that Jaskier followed and was said to have befriended. 

“What is to know?” Jaskier murmured once, annoyed of their constant meddling. He tossed a small stone in the crackling fire before him. His blue gaze focused on the golden hue of the flames, resembling Geralt’s own fiery eyes. Looking away he said, “I will no longer follow him. I have but one more song for this witcher, then I too will move forward.”

“Then, sing, bard,” one man huffed into his dented tankard. He then wiped his bearded mouth against his filthy sleeve. “One song for the meal and cold earth shared this night.”

Jaskier huffed a harsh laugh in response, but it died in his throat. The six pairs of eyes that surrounded him regarded him as Geralt did: a nuisance. He swallowed the hurt in his soul and gave a curt nod and smile. Then, for the first time that day he reached for his lute.

“One song,” Jaskier whispered, mostly to his instrument. His fingers traced the smooth wood and the elven engravings on its side. It fit in his hands better than any had before it, and Jaskier felt his soul move his fingers over the strings.

“ _The call of the White Wolf is loudest at the dawn_ …” Jaskier began, his fingertips gentle upon the strings as he let his mind think back on his tiresome day. The world melted away beneath his hands, his blue eyes matching the dusk of the twinkling sky—old and brighter than their years.

“… _The call of a stone heart_

_Is broken and alone_

_Born of Kaer Morhen_

_Born of no love_ —

Jaskier knew very little of Geralt’s past, but knew it was of a deep sadness and blood. In that regard, not much had changed. He still yearned for more, but now feared he would never see the witcher again.

— _The song of the White Wolf_

_Is cold as driven snow_ —

Witchers were said to be without emotion. That was a lie, Jaskier now knew. Geralt was cold because he had to be. Or, _thought_ he had to be. After being feared and stoned, what else could he portray but coldness?

— _Bear not your eyes upon him_

_Least steel or silver draw_

_Lay not your breast against him_

_Or lips to ease his roar_ —

Jaskier knew that the golden fire of Geralt’s eyes would stay with him for the rest of his days. That, and the way he held himself in battle, his two blades feather-light within his scarred hands. There was no other like him, Jaskier believed in his soul. No other witcher, man, nor beast to match his grace and righteousness. 

— _For the song of the white wolf_

_Will always be sung alone_

_For the song of the white wolf_

_Will always be sung alone_ …

Jaskier felt his eyes burn, but his fingers knew their master’s tune well. Geralt was better off alone. Or, at least was better off without him at his side. 

— _Cast not your eyes upon him_

_Lest he kiss you with his sword_

_Lay not your heart against him_

_Or your lips to ease his roar_

_For the song_

_Of the white wolf_ —”

Jaskier choked off with a pause, lips trembling and a blush high on his cheekbones when he remembered his audience. He took a deep breath and strummed the last few notes, “… _Will always sing…alone_.” Jaskier did not wait for their response. He quickly stood and walked away the comfort of the fire—from them all.

Jaskier stopped at the forest’s edge, sucking in a deep breath as he pressed one fist against the cold bark of a tree. Tears threatened to choke him and he huffed a sad laugh, wiping at his eyes with one silken sleeve. He then looked down the path from which they had traveled from. He half expected to see Roach and her white-haired master proud upon her back.

He saw nothing, of course. Just the cold twilight and dust. Geralt was long gone, and Jaskier felt that he would not see him for a very long time. Or, worse…That Geralt would travel on without any thought of him. Then, decades after Jaskier was long dead, he would cross Geralt’s mind once more. With a tight smile, Jaskier hoped that his songs would outlive him at least.


End file.
